


What shall we do with a drunken sailor?

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: Sam comes home blind drunk and you have to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, while I was in the shower, I got some ideas of reader taking care of drunk Sam. This story is actually kind of plain and tasteless, I dunno why I even wrote it. Oh well, enjoy. I'll probably write a second part to it

Your lonely night was proceeding like usual. You were watching a movie on tv, snuggled on the sofa with a blanket when, at the stroke of midnight, you heard someone knocking on the door. What you hadn’t planned was your boyfriend being crazy-drunk, leaning on Victor Sullivan’s shoulder.

“Hate to break it to ya darling but these two fools decided to have a competition. So, here’s your man”

You helped Sam get into the house (but you mostly helped Victor get Sam off of himself)

“Jesus..” you exclaimed after Sam had breathed a hey babe, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and leaning on you. He badly smelled of alcohol.

“Yeah, gotta go take care of that other numbskull who’s passed out in my car. Can’t wait to see Elena’s face…”

“Ugh, bye Sully”

The old man waved while walking towards the car. You struggled closing the door with the additional weight of Sam all over yourself.

“You know you’re in big troubles right?”

Muffled words escaped from Sam’s mouth but you didn’t even try to understand them.

“You’d better go take a bath”

Reaching the bathroom meant you two would have to climb the stairs, dragging Sam’s body. It was painfully hard but there was no way you would have let him sleep in your bed smelling like a whole Oktoberfest.

“Babe you’re so strong… have you been working out lately?”

“Ugh, shut up”

Climbing the stairs was already an effort itself and Sam breathing on your neck wasn’t helping.

“No… really… How can you heave me across your shoulder? I weigh like 190 pounds and you weigh like 65 pounds”

“Shut up, oh my God. Let’s just get to the bathroom alive okay?”

You finally let Sam sit on the floor of the bathroom, mumbling something about being better than Nate at everything and Victor being a killjoy. You opened the water of the bathtub and let it fill.

“Sam…”

“Yes my love?” he was facing you but his eyes were closed. You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“Can you stand up?”

“Anything for you”

He obviously couldn’t. You helped him once again get on his feet, he looked like he could lose balance any second now so you tried to prevent him from falling by pushing on his shoulders.

“You need to take off your clothes”

“Hey, don’t take advantage of me just becuz I’m vulnerable right now”

“Sam I won’t let you sleep if you don’t get clean!”

“Oh I like where this is going” he managed to open his eyes and then grin at you. You were losing your patience.

“Sam just take off your clothes and get in the tub!”

“Okay but turn around”

“Uhm, what?”

“You can’t stare at me while I’m taking off my clothes young lady. That’s rude”

“Jesus, I can’t turn around otherwise you’ll fall idiot!”

“Well I can’t get naked knowing you’re staring at me”

“Sam I’ve seen your naked body almost more than I’ve seen mine! Quit acting like a fool”

You tried to pull his shirt off but he stopped you.

“I can get undressed on my own. I’m not five”

“Then do it, big man”

“Okay, ugh… could you at least look somewhere else?”

You groaned then lifted your face to look to the ceiling. In the meanwhile Sam clumsily got rid of his shirt, leaning his hands on your shoulder to get balance, then the rest of his clothes.

“Hey don’t look!”

“I’m not looking, I’m just trying to help you get in the tub without falling to your death”

You finally managed to lay Sam in the tub.

“Here’s the soap. Get clean, and do it well and quickly”

You went to put his clothes in the washing machine.

“Aye-aye Captain”

You searched for some clean clothes in Sam’s wardrobe and when you returned in the bathroom he was playing with the soap and a bottle of shampoo.

“Captain Avery! The Gunsway is withdrawing! Arr, no worries mateys, our fellow Moghul can’t-”

You harshly grabbed the soap and shampoo.

“Hey” Sam looked at you with a disappointed expression.

You started washing Sam’s shoulder, then chest, then hair quickly. He complained the whole time but you were getting sick of his behaviour. You just wanted to go to bed with your boyfriend and snuggle against him and sleep peacefully.

“Now get out and get dry”

He grabbed your hand, trying to get out of the tub and wore the bathrobe you gave him. You lead him to your bedroom and let him sit on the bed.

“Your clothes are there” you pointed at his clothes, placed on the nightable.

“Are you mad baby?”

“Kind of” you sat next to him.

You really weren’t mad, just a bit concerned. You wondered what could have lead Sam in getting dead-drunk. Obviously something was bothering him. You mindlessly ran your fingers through his wet hair, having him close his eyes.

“I’m sorry”

“You’ve got some explaining to do”

Sam looked defeated, even if he was drunk part of him knew he shouldn’t have done it.

“How about you get changed and go to sleep? We can leave the explanation to tomorrow morning”

“But you’re sleeping with me right?”

“Uhm, I don’t know..”

“Please please don’t leave me I promise I won’t do that again”

“Relax, Sam I’m not leaving you” you half laughed at his visible concern and placed your hand on his cheek.

A while later, you were laying on your bed. Sam’s head was resting on your chest, one of your hands was caressing his hair while the other was interlaced with his. You both were whispering in the dark and the light of the moon.

“You’re like a siren. But not the deadly way, like, the charming way y’know? Hell I wouldn’t mind you killing me if that would mean being able to hear your voice and being in your embrace but… I’d rather you not kill me”

There he goes, more chatty than usual. But you loved listening to his nonsense.

“How bad, I might have to kill you after this messy situation”

“But if you kill me who will take out the trash? I don’t want you to ruin your lovely hands” he started playing with your fingers.

“You have such beautiful hands. Just like a siren’s hands”

“You do realise they were horrible creatures?”

“What? No no you don’t get it. If you’re a siren how can they be horrible creatures? You’re obviously wrong on this” his voice was starting to fade away.

“Seems fair. Let’s just sleep now, okay sailor?”

Sam fell asleep listening to your heartbeat while you continuously stroked his head. A moment of relief before the storm that was waiting for him in the morning.


	2. Early in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what happens when Sam wakes up with the hangover

Sam woke up to the sound of a dog barking in the streets, a terrible headache and a feeling of qualm. His mind, completely blank, was trying to remember what could have happened the previous night but it made his head hurt even more. He found a glass of water on the night table, you probably had left it there for him. Then he realised. You, he had to talk to you and obviously he had to explain. He remembered being kicked out of the pub with Nate and Sully because they were being too noisy. He felt horrible, inside and outside. He wondered what was your reaction when he came home like that but given that he was sleeping in the bed with clean clothes it mustn’t have been too bad. Or maybe that’s what you wanted him to think so that you could scold him well. He was feeling a bit anxious, he almost didn’t have the nerve to face you but eventually he decided to drink the water and go downstairs. His head felt like it could explode any second now and his body felt heavier than a block of steel.

“Good morning princess” you said, spotting Sam entering the kitchen. He sat at the table, next to you. His head was between his hands and his eyes were closed.

“How are you feeling?” you asked.

He frowned as he tried not to focus on the pain, inevitably.

“Serves you right”

You got up and went to grab a bowl of cereals you had prepared for him. You were angry, of course, but you couldn’t let Sam’s body suffer like that. You placed the bowl in front of him and walked towards the living room.

“Come here when you’re done” your voice was actually kind of calm, no sign of anger could be spotted.

Sam couldn’t believe you weren’t shouting and throwing stuff at him.

After a while, Sam came to sit on the couch while you were walking back and forth in the living room.

“I don’t know what to say in my defense. Sorry for being an asshole”

“Sam just tell me why you felt the need to get drunk. What’s the matter?”

You stopped walking and went straight to the point. You didn’t even want to have a fight with him, you were worried Sam was having a tough time and, for some reason, he thought alcohol was the best option to handle the situation.

“Nothing, really, I’m doing fine beside… you know” he pointed at his head.

“Quit treating me like an idiot. I know when you’re not doing well, Sam. And you know you can talk to me”

At this point you were afraid you were the problem and the reason why he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Am I the problem? Am I the reason why you got drunk?”

“What? Hell no..” he tried to get up from the couch but the sudden movement made him feel dizzy. You helped him sit back again and then you sat next to him.

“I just wanted to fuck with Nate a lil bit. Like the old times”

You placed your hand on Sam’s thigh.

“Tell me the truth, you know you can trust me”

Sam sighed. He remained silent for a while, trying to find the right words to use.

“That is kinda true, you know? I miss the old times” he stared at a blank point in front of him.

“Go on” you pushed.

“My childhood.. my adolescence… they were fucked up. They were stolen from me. Sometimes I wonder how could our lives be if we had a normal childhood”

“Sam, you should know this better than me. Greatness from small beginnings…”

“It’s not that. I feel guilty”

“Guilty for what?”

“For Nate. I was everything he had. And I was a horrible brother. All I could care about was that damn stupid treasure. I dragged Nate into it since we were kids, and then disappeared for fifteen years, then lied to him and threatened his marriage…”

He didn’t seem to stop so you placed your thumb and fingers on his chin and made him look at you.

“You’re far from being a horrible brother. Okay, you disappeared for fifteen years but look at what Nate has achieved. You gave him enough to let him be able to go on on his own. He was strong enough to keep living the life his apparently dead brother wished for them both. And it was thank to you. If you weren’t the person you are Nate would have probably fell into a pit of despair”

“Still…”

“Still what?”

“The memories. I can’t erase ‘em. The prison, the orphanage, our mother…”

You noticed his eyes were starting to water. You placed your arms around his neck and pushed him into your embrace. His head was resting on your shoulder and you started caressing his back.

“I know it’s difficult to let go of your past, but I want you to know that there are people that will always be there for you. I will always be here for you. You’re important”

Sam pulled back and started stroking your cheek with the back of his fingers.

“What did I do to deserve this?”

You chuckled and gave him a small smack on the lips.

“What did I do to deserve you” you replied.

Sam laid his head on your thighs, you stroked his neck with the tip of your fingers then he grabbed your hand and kissed them.

“Have I ever told you you have the touch of a siren?”

“Yeah you might have, my drunken sailor”


End file.
